


Borrowed Not Stolen

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn 'borrows' Juliet's handcuffs and Carlton wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Not Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own psych. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2008.

"Spencer!"

Shawn flinched when he heard Carlton's booming voice. The detective only called him 'Spencer' when Shawn had done something wrong. He swallowed nervously and turned to face Carlton. "Yes?" He asked meekly.

"Why did I get a call from O'Hara about you stealing her handcuffs?"

"Because you wouldn't let me borrow yours," Shawn started matter-of-factly.

Carlton rolled his eyes at the younger man. "Well forgive me for being paranoid but the last time I leant you my cuffs, you managed to handcuff yourself and Guster to a banister. Remember?"

Shawn glared at Carlton. "Hey! That wasn't entirely my fault. Gus wouldn't talk to me because I accidently subscribed his cell to one of those test message Horoscope things," Shawn said in his defence.

"It wasn't  _one_  text message subscription, Shawn. It was ten," Carlton sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. Why did you snatch O'Hara's cuffs?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't let me borrow yours. So I borrowed Jules' cuffs instead," he smirked. "I didn't steal them. I borrowed them."

"Right," Carlton said sarcastically. "Why did you feel the need to 'borrow' O'Hara's handcuffs or mine for that matter?"

Shawn smiled widely at Carlton and his hazel eyes sparkled mischievously. "I thought we could put them to use."

"They're already used in helping us arrest criminals, Shawn," Carlton quipped. "What other use could we possibly use them for?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Shawn said as he waged a finger. "What I had in mind is so much more exciting than police work. You need to think outside of your cute little box, Carly."

"Oh? Please enlighten me then, Shawn."

Shawn pulled out the handcuffs that he borrowed from Jules and quirked and eyebrow at Carlton. "No ideas whatsoever?"

"Shawn," Carlton warned.

"Oh, alright. Sheesh, sometimes I wonder why I even bother," Shawn sighed before approaching Carlton. Once he was pressed fully into the detective's personal space he purred sensuously into Carlton's ear. "Come on, Carly. You, me, some handcuffs and a nice king sized bed..."

Carlton's mind conjured up a plethora of imaginative positions and situations that he could get Shawn into with those cuffs. One image was ingrained in his mind. Shawn – completely naked, handcuffed to the bed, spread eagle and moaning wantonly for Carlton to touch him.

A slow, lustful smile spread across Carlton's face. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something we could do with these." He wrapped strong arms around Shawn and fused their bodies together before walking them backwards to the bedroom.

"That's my sexy Head Detective," Shawn said huskily. Carlton kicked the bedroom door shut and walked them back the remaining six feet to the bed before pushing Shawn onto the mattress.

He pulled the handcuffs from Shawn's hand and smiled seductively at the younger man pinned beneath him.

"You're under arrest," Carlton quoted as he slapped the cuffs on one of Shawn's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent but when I get started, you won't be able to..."


End file.
